In a New York Minute
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Will and Rachel's relationship got off to a rocky start, but it survived. Now living in New York juggling a baby, a budding theater career, a new shop and life in general, can it withstand the stress? Sequel to my story "Role of a lifetime: Mommy".
1. Chapter 1

The house is askew, toys there, sheet music here. Anything of any value secured behind the baby gate in a haphazard fashion. The small loft apartment was quiet without the sounds of little Lea's feet pitter pattering across the floor. Rachel lay asleep on the sofa her head nestled in the plush arm. Will tiptoed slightly to her, kissing her forehead gently. "Rachel" he whispered.

Rachel snapped up, her hair sticking up on one side. "Lea? Its ok Mommy's here. I. . ."

Will laughed, sitting down on the coffee table. He took her hands in his. "Lea's still with Kurt and Blaine. I just talked to them. They're bringing her over soon, along with dinner. Why don't we go. . .Freshen up?"

Rachel blinked, yawning loudly. "Oh my god what time is it?"

Will looked at his watch "Almost four thirty."

"I've got to go! My audition is at five!" She said slipping on her flats, grabbing her purse.

"I love you!" she called as she ran out the door.

"Love you too! Brush your hair!" Will called after her. He sank down on the couch, still warm from Rachel, flipping on the TV. Her soft perfume lingered and he closed his eyes for a minute, thinking of her. He rarely got to see her now, between her auditions and school, the baby, and him opening a business. A musician's shop was not something New York was necessarily lacking and even after he had added vocal coaching, he was still barely making ends meet.

"Knock, knock babies R us! Did someone order an adorable little girl?" Kurt said knocking on the door.

Will opened the door only to be greeted by Lea's high pitch squeal. "DADA!" He scooped up the toddler swirling her around. "Baby girl!" he spun her around, the little girl lifting her hands high into the air, one of her glittery pink Converse flying off. "Shoe! Bye Bye!" she called.

He chuckled sitting her down on the ground. He picked up the shoe holding it out to the 16 month old. "Say it in Spanish Lea."

"Shoe. . . .Zapato" they said in unison, Lea's version sounding like "Zapadoe."

"She's so smart!" Blaine gushed, smiling down at the little girl. Smart she was. She could count in Spanish with help, she knew some Spanish words, and she hummed along in perfect key. She was certainly Rachel Berry's child.

"I hope you don't mind Fu Changs. I know its Lea's favorite." Kurt said sitting the paper bag he was carrying on the table.

"And your favorite" Blaine said, elbowing him in the rib.

"Fu Changs is fine. Come on in, sit down." Will said, carrying Lea into the kitchen.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"She scurried off to some audition. She overslept." Will said, placing long Lo-mein noodles on Lea's plate.

"Everything ok? With you two?" Kurt asked, passing Blaine the General Tso chicken.

"Everything's fine." Will said cutting the noodles. "_Except I never see her"_ he added in his mind.

XXX

Rachel sat down on the subway, replaying the audition in her mind. Her high F was too sharp. She should have added a little more "jazz" to her Jazz hands. The same old thoughts that ran through her mind after every audition. Every audition she never landed a role with. Her neck ached with stress. She was the best student in NYADA and despite countless auditions she didn't even get a callback.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" the voice broke through the subway clatter. It was smooth like velvet and sent chills down her spine.

"Jesse?" she said looking past the strange man standing in front of her, blocking her view.

"Rachel!" Jesse said, coming into sight. "You look amazing!"

Rachel giggled. "Thanks."

She scooted over and he sat down next to her. "How's life been treating you?"

"Great. I have a little girl now." She said flipping open her phone to show him a photo of Lea on her first birthday, icing all over her face.

"She's beautiful just like you. What's her name?"

Rachel smiled, nothing made her happier than her baby girl. "Lea. Lea Cosette."

"Lea Cosette. Cosette from Le Mis? Finn certainly didn't pick that out." Jesse said, laughing to himself.

"It.. . .She. . . I'm with Will."

Jesse's faced paled. "Will? Will Schuester? Leader of New Directions?"

Rachel nodded, she never knew what to say to people, how to tell them she was dating her ex teacher.

"YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT BIG TRIAL WAS ABOUT!" Jesse shouted, everyone in the subway car glaring at her.

"Shhhh!" She said smacking him with her purse.

He shook his head. His voice came out in a whisper. "Sorry. It's just big news."

She smiled. "Isn't everything big news in little Lima?"

They talked and chatted the rest of the ride, discussing Broadway, NYADA, and theater things. Jesse informed her about his new role in a small off Broadway show. "You would be perfect for the role of Posy!" he said, his eyes full of excitement.

"I. . . I don't know. . . .I've had about enough with auditions for a while." Rachel stammered.

He took out a scrap of paper from his leather messenger bag and jotted down a number. "This is my number. Call me tomorrow and I'll sit you up with an audition."

She took the number from him as he stood up to exit the train. "Ok. I will." 

He nodded waving to her. "Bye Rachel. It was nice talking to you again! Don't forget to call me!"

As the doors shut she rested her head against the window, trying to catch some sleep before she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked into the apartment, hearing Will singing from the shower. It was late; Lea was probably in bed already. She tiptoed down the small hall, peaking into the child's room. Lea lay asleep in her crib, scrunched up in a perfect ball. Her crib was getting too small. They had bought her a toddler bed but it sat abandoned in its box in the closet, no time to put it together. Lea's gold star bracelet twinkled in the soft blue glow of the night light. She leaned down, unclasping it, her nose being filled with the smell of Johnson and Johnson shampoo and soap. She kissed her head gently. "Goodnight baby girl."

"Glad to see you finally made it home" Will's voice said behind her.

Before she even turned around she knew he was smiling. "I missed you."

He came up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist. His body was still damp; he was clad only in a white cotton towel. "I missed you even more."

They both looked down at Lea, sleeping soundly. "Look how perfect she is." Rachel whispered.

"She's getting big fast." He replied, thinking of the fragile newborn that was placed in his arms, swaddled in a soft pink blanket.

Rachel turned around grasping his chin, kissing him. She laced her fingers through his wet, springy curls, pulling him closer. He dipped her back, bracing herself on the crib kissing her forcefully. He slipped her thin sweater over her head, burrowing his head in her collarbone. She broke loose of his grip giggling. "Not in here."

He led her to the bedroom, laying her down on the Queen sized bed they shared. Rachel let out an accidental yawn. "Let me give you a massage." Will said, rolling over Rachel, flipping her small body effortlessly. He straddled her back, sending chills down Rachel's spine. His hands were soft and cool across her back, kneading out the troubles and anxieties the day had caused. It felt so good, exactly what she needed. "How's that feeling baby?" he asked, receiving no reply. He rolled off of her, peeking down. Her head buried in the pillow, softly snoring, Rachel was asleep.

XXX

Rachel rubbed her eyes looking at the clock. Then the remorse flooded over, guilt filling every cavity in her body. She had fallen asleep on Will. She rolled over to see him, sleeping beside her his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She slid his hand softly off her, Will mumbled something and hugged Rachel's pillow. She quietly walked out of the hall down to Lea's room.

Lea was standing in her crib smiling. "Mama!"

Rachel scooped her out of the crib boasting the toddler onto her hip. "You hungry baby girl? What about some Tofurkey sausages?"

Lea clapped. "Toefuesee!"

Within minutes Rachel was in the kitchen frying up Tofurkey links, Lea clattering about on the floor next to her hammering on pans with a wooden spoon. She put coffee on, letting the rich aroma fill the apartment. She flipped open her phone dialing Jesse's number.

"Hey!" he answered on the first ring.

She flipped the sausages in the pan. "Good morning!"

He sounded excited. "I already talked to some people, and they want to know if you can come down today around two?"

Rachel squealed. "Of course!" She scribbled the address down, thanked him once again, and hung up.

Just as Rachel scrapped the sausage onto a plate Will stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes groggily. Clad in his boxers and a white tee shirt, he smiled sheepishly at her. "Well good morning my ladies!"

Lea clapped. "Dada! Drums!"

He smiled, patting her curls. "Just like Uncle Finn!"

Rachel pulled him into her kissing him passionately. "I'm so sorry about last night."

He kissed her forehead and poured him a cup of coffee. "You needed your sleep."

She smiled. "Yes I did. Because I have an audition today!"

His smile spread across his entire face. "You got a call back?"

She shook her head. "No. But this one sounds promising. Very promising."

He nibbled her neck. "Let's go celebrate."

She pulled at the neck of his t shirt. "As much as I would love to, I need to go get ready. But I promise later. I promise." 

XXX

The house was always lonelier without Rachel. This audition was especially long, so maybe, Will thought, she got the role. He had just finished lunch and was watching TV when Lea toddled into the living room, something in her mouth chewing it like bubble gum.

"Lea? Lea what's in your mouth? Show daddy." Will said, jumping up.

Lea spat out a wad of paper, and smiled at Will. "Sowwy."

Will kissed her head. "It's ok baby."

He walked into the kitchen to throw it away but something caught his eye. Scribbled in purple ink pen was a phone number. "Jesse" was printed above it. Will shrugged it off, probably someone with a lead on an audition. Rachel was always bringing them home. He tossed the paper in the trash. 'Hope you wrote it down Rach."

The night grew on and on. He made Lea dinner, gave her a bath and rocked her to sleep. She wasn't like most infants, 'Rock a bye baby' or 'Hush little baby' didn't satisfy her. She wanted Broadway songs. "Cell Block Tango", "Don't rain on my Parade", "Tonight", and her all time favorite, "On my Own". She was Rachel Berry's child. It was now almost ten thirty p.m. and Rachel still wasn't home. He dialed her number once again. He was greeted by her chipper voice mail without the phone ringing once. It was either off or dead. He sighed closing the phone. He flipped on the TV and buried his head in a pillow.

XXX

Rachel silently unlocked the door. She sat her things down, and tiptoed down the hall. Her audition had went so well, and dinner afterwards with the cast and Jesse had her so giddy, it was hard to be quiet. As she entered the room she could hear Lea snoring through the baby monitor perched on top of her dresser. She unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor, and climbed into bed. She drew her fingernail down Will's bare chest. "Baby? Baby I'm home."

He rolled over to face her, a smile budding across his face before his eyes even opened. "Hey. What took you so long?" the tv played softly in the background, some random late night talk show with a laugh track blaring loudly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got the part. I'm officially the lead in 'Wreck less'!"

He kissed her. "That's wonderful!"

She kissed him back, starting at his mouth, kissing down his neck, planting kisses at his collarbone. He lifted her up in one swift swoop laying her down gently on top of him.

As he kissed her gently, the slip of paper ran through his mind. "Babe? Who's Jesse?"

Her eyes widened a bit, but her hands still explored the small of his back. "Jesse. You know. Jesse . He's the one that told me about this part."

He rolled her over, laying her down on the mattress. He swept a fallen strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know . . . I don't know how I feel about you with him."

She tapped him lightly in the arm giggling slightly. "Why Will Schuester are you jealous? You sound like Finn back in high school!"

He kissed her, his mouth urgent and greedy. "No. Seriously. Something. Feels. Wrong."

Rachel's eyes looked deep into his, her breathing rapid and scarce. "Baby, I hope not. He's." her mouth enveloped his once more. "He's, he's opposite me. He's the male lead."


	3. Chapter 3

"He won't even talk to me Quinn!" Rachel sighed, cradling the phone with her shoulder.

"It's ok Rachel, but he has every right to be upset."

Rachel pushed two slices of toast into the toaster. "Whose side are you on?"

"Just put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if he got a very romantic roll opposite Terri?" Quinn said in a soothing voice.

"You're right" Rachel said mentally kicking herself.

Will walked into the kitchen clad only in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Good morning baby!" Rachel cooed. She took the phone and whispered softly "Q, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Before pushing the end button.

Will rubbed his eyes as he shuffled over to the coffee pot groggily. Silence echoed throughout the tiny kitchen. "WILL! You can't honestly be mad at me still. Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"Good Morning" he mumbled pouring the coffee into a mug.

"We need to talk about this!" Rachel shouted.

The toast popped up, startling both of them. Will rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about, sounds like your mind's made up."

"Why do you not trust me?"

Will sat the coffee mug down on the table. "The last person I loved this much lied to me. Said she was pregnant to manipulate me. I'm sorry if I have trust issues!"

A tear slid silently down Rachel's cheek. Will immediately tried to take back his words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. . . I should never compare you to Terri. I. . . It was wrong."

Rachel placed a hand on his bare chest. "No, I'm sorry. I understand you've been hurt in the past, I could see why you would be so upset by this. Jesse isn't exactly trustworthy."

Will slid her hand down his chest, linking her fingers with his. "No. but you are. I can't wait to see you opening night." He cradled her chin softly, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered softly as their lips met. Lea crying from her room broke them apart. "I'll go get her." Rachel said venturing into the living room.

"Get her dressed. I think we should go to the park." Will called after her. Rachel smiled as she skipped into Lea's room.

XXX

Central Park was beautiful. Rachel had been in love with it since she was five years old. Her dads had brought her to New York on vacation. She was five and the excitement of her first Broadway show was still coursing thru her veins. She walked through the zoo, rode the carousel six times, and used the statues as her own jungle gym. She ate her first authentic New York street vendor hot dog, watching men and women in fancy business clothes hustling and bustling about. She made a plan to move to New York, become a star, and live in Belvedere Castle right in the middle of Central Park.

"Quacks!" Lea exclaimed pointing at the row of ducks waddling by.

Will laughed. "At least she got the noise right."

Rachel bent down to face Lea in her stroller. "You want to feed the ducks?"

Lea clapped. They tore up pieces of stale bread they had brought with them, and the trio fed the ducks. They strolled around the park, Lea chasing the ducks. When they hopped into a pond, Lea turned to Will raising her hands. "Uppy?"

Will laughed hoisting the toddler high into the air, placing her on his shoulders.

"Mommy Mommy look!" Lea giggled, holding on tight wrapping her arms around Will's head, clasping her hands under his chin.

"How did my Leabee get so tall!" Rachel exclaimed. Lea giggled kicking her feet.

Will poked at her foot. "Hey watch out daddy's down here!"

"Hello little Miss Off Broadway!" Someone said behind Rachel.

She turned around and hugged him. "Kurt!"

"Bla Bla! Bla Bla!" Lea called out.

"Uncle Blaine is right here." Blaine chimed, appearing behind Kurt. He took Lea off Will's shoulders hugging her tight. She pointed at the ducks. "Bla Bla quacks!"

Kurt giggled. "Uncle Bla Bla got chased by one of those ducks once."

Blaine furrowed his brows. "It was a goose and it was certainly _not_ funny."

"Bla Bla Quacks!" Lea squealed.

"Meanwhile, I can't even get her to mutter a syllable close to my name." Kurt said lavishly.

"Because you make fun of Uncle Bla Bla." Blaine said, grinning.

Rachel glanced at her watch. "We should go soon. It's almost nap time."

Kurt eyed the couple. "How about we take Lea for the night and you two have a date night?"

"I don't know." Rachel said hesitantly.

Will pulled his sunglasses down on his nose, peering at her. "With auditions and a business going down faster than the Titanic we haven't had too many dates. C'mon."

"Ok, ok." Rachel obliged. "Let's go back to the apartment and get Lea's things."

Will chased after Blaine and Lea to let Lea know she got to spend the night with her two favorite uncles. Rachel leaned into Kurt. "Thanks Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "It's no big deal. I know you guys needed it."

Rachel linked arms with Kurt as they walked under the wrought iron Central Park sign. "Yes we did." She smiled, knowing tonight, her life was going to get back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look beautiful tonight." Will said smiling from across the table.

Rachel giggled. "I think it's the candle light."

Will shook his head. He sighed taking in Rachel, her hair piled up on top of her head in tiny ringlets, her perfect figure highlighted by her emerald green dress. "No, not the candle light you are just simply beautiful."

Rachel leaned over the table kissing him gently. "You look very handsome as well. You should go vest less more often, I love your arms."

Will smiled his chin dimple indenting. "It's a wonder what a good nap can do."

After Kurt and Blaine left, they had snuggled up in their bed, taking a long quiet nap. "Now I'll stay up all night." Rachel said, scooting her Vegetarian lasagna around on her plate.

Will grinned. "That's fine by me."

Rachel blushed. The waiter came and took their plates. "Dessert?" he asked.

Rachel bit her lip. "No thanks."

Will looked up at her inquisitively. "Full already?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'd rather go home and bake something. We don't have much money anyways."

Will frowned "go ahead you deserve it. You don't want to spend date night baking." He leaned over kissing her.

She smiled. "I like baking."

He shook his head. "Just this once . . . go on, we can afford it."

"Why are you pushing dessert so much?" She said, throwing her purse on the table.

He shrugged. "Ok, ok. I'll go pay. Be back in a minute." He excused himself walking up to the Garson. "Hi, I ordered a vegan chocolate soufflé with a . . . um . . . surprise inside it. Can I still cancel that?"

XXX 

Rachel sat the ingredients out on the counter, tying the apron around her waist. She had changed out of her dress into comfy shorts and a zebra t shirt. Will sat in the accompying living room, the sound of ESPN filling the room. "_What a romantic_" though Rachel as she started mixing the ingredients. She added a cup of flour to the bowl and started kneading the doughy mixture. She peered over at the recipe just in time to see it waft off the counter. She contemplated picking it up but her gooey hands stopped her. "Will? Will can you come pick this up for me?"

Will chuckled, "sure." He padded into the kitchen and picked up the paper. He stuck his finger in the bowl and licked it. "Not bad!"

Rachel sighed. She swatted at him, sprinkling flour all over him. "Stop it! You'll get sick!"

He laughed. "Ok! Where's your towel?"

She giggled. "It fell too." Will bent down behind her to pick it up. He wiped his arm off and leaned in close to Rachel. She could feel his breath on his neck. "Don't lose your ring in that glob." He said softly.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. "What Ring? I took off my"

He brought his arms around her waist he kissed her, taking away her words. "This Ring".

Rachel turned to see a glistening diamond solitaire ring, in a light blue velvet box. "That's an engagement ring." She stammered, her body going numb.  
>"The one you pointed out to Kurt when you had 'breakfast at Tiffany's".<p>

Rachel stared at the ring. "The day we. . ."

". . . Fell in love" he finished for her. He knelt down on one knee. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

She grabbed his face with her hands still coated with cake batter. "YES!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. She buried her head into his neck, crying softly.

When she rose up he touched her cheek gently. "I will never let anything come between us. Ever. I love you Rachel."

Rachel begun to cry again. "I love you too."

He wiped the mascara that was running down her face, and smiled. "You know if you would have just ordered dessert at the restaurant and let me do it like I wanted this wouldn't have been so messy."

Rachel smiled. "We did kind of make a mess."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning Bea. . .Rachel?" Will called rolling over to find an empty pillow.

Rachel peeked out of the closet, her hair in damp, messy knots. "Good Morning baby."

He rolled over and yawned, stretching across the bed. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

She walked out of the closet, wiggling on a high heel. "I'm going to be late to rehearsal as it is. Thanks for setting the alarm by the way."

Will smiled. "I had my mind on other things."

Rachel blushed. She climbed into the bed on her knees scooting close to him. "I love you."

He lifted her up high into the air, placing her on top of him, her knees on either side. "Not as much as I love you."

She bent down and kissed him. "I'd like to see you prove that." She rolled off of him straightening her dress. "I've got to go now! Kurt will bring Lea by later; I'll be home by 6."She rushed into the living room.

"I love you." Will called after her but it was too late, she was already gone.

XXX

"I don't know if I've told you yet, but you look amazing Rachel." Jesse said as they entered the steps descending down toward the subway.

Rachel giggled. "You told me that. A million times. Just today."

Jesse smiled. "I just wanted you to know."

Rachel sighed. "I _feel_ amazing. My life is finally going my way for once."

Jesse eyed her hand, the small diamond in the ring catching the light. "I guess that new rock has something to do with feeling amazing?"

Rachel's grin spread across her entire face. "An upgrade from my promise ring you could say. He kept his promise."

Jesse swallowed hard. ". . . Will asked you to marry him?"

She patted his shoulder. "I think it's about time. Lea's nearly two."

He shook his head. "I just don't want you to grow up too soon, missing out on things everyone should experience."

Rachel dug through her bag for her metro card. "Like what? Awesome frat parties? I'm not missing out on anything. That's my train Jesse; I'll talk to you later."

"You're only nineteen Rachel. You're in New York City. You should be experiencing it!" he called after her.

She stepped into the subway car, the door closing behind her.

XXX

The clock read "12:32 a.m."

"Stop staring at me." Rachel mumbled throwing a pillow at its bright red glaring glow.

Will shifted next to her. "Whu. . what?"

She patted his shoulder. "Nothing baby. I think I heard Lea on the monitor. Go back to sleep." He was snoring again before she could finish the sentence.

She rolled out of bed, the wood floor cold against her bare feet. She tiptoed down the small hallway into Lea's room. The toddler was fast asleep in her crib, her feet wedged against the bars. "Tomorrow we'll fix your bed Leabee. I promise." Rachel whispered to the child. Rachel sat down in the wooden rocker in the corner of the nursery. She thought about calling Quinn, but remembered she was a party for the launch of a new clothing line, from company she worked for. "_You're 19 years old, in New York City. You should be out experiencing the city._" Jesse's word had echoed through her mind all night. Was she missing out? Her life was ordinary after all, paling in comparison to her friends. Mike and Tina were constantly spamming Facebook with photos of amazing scenery from their trip across Europe. Her dads mentioned something about Finn and Puck leading Ohio University to the football championships, last time she had spoke to them. Brittany's latest e-mails always contained stories of her sneaking backstage, or getting invited to a VIP after party. Even lunch with Kurt consisted of stories of run ins with celebrities in Manhattan. Everyone else was _living _while she felt stuck. She didn't feel nineteen. The thoughts overwhelmed her, instantly feeling guilty for relishing a life without her baby. She sank into the floor and begun to cry. Her anguish turned to anger. Before she knew what was happening, she was ripping apart the box that held Lea's bed frame, shredding it across the floor. She held the directions up to Lea's nightlight, trying to decipher them through her tears. She began assembling the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel what on earth are you doing?" Will called from the doorway.

Rachel fumbled with a mattress slat. "I'm fixing Lea's bed. Look at her all cramped in her crib. I'm a bad mother."

Will walked into the room. "Are you sleep walking?'

The slat fell out of Rachel's hands with a clatter. "Am I wasting away my life?"

Will sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel crumbled into his lap. "I made the right decision right? I'm not growing up to fast?"

Will smoothed back her hair. "What? No. What is this about?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just people talking I guess. Saying how I should have enjoyed college without being tied down."

Will swallowed hard. "Do you feel tied down?"

Rachel shook her head.

Will brought her closer. "What do other people have from college? Drunken memories, broken hearts, and no clue on where their live is headed? You on the other hand know exactly what you want out of life. You have memories of our precious little girl. You have the love of a daughter, who thinks you are the most extraordinary person in the world. Most of all, you have me. Who _knows_ you are the most extraordinary person in the world."

Rachel hugged him tight. "We're going to be ok Will."

This small breakdown of hers had faltered his assurance. He bit his tongue about his doubts and kissed her forehead. "Yes, we're going to be ok."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mamma, mamma, mamma!" Lea called, dancing around Will's feet.

"Yes, we're going to go see mamma!" Will called, pressing his phone against his ear. "_If I can ever get hold of her._" He thought to himself.

"Hey! It's Rachel! Leave me a message!" She sang in her cheery voice mail message.

"Rach, it's Will. Some things have come up at the store and I need to go in and help them. I thought rehearsal was over about a half hour ago? Anyway just call me."

He glanced at the clock. Then he glanced at Lea. "Come on Lea. We can meet mommy at work."

XXX

"I should really be going Jesse. I want to see Lea before she has to go to bed." Rachel said studying her script.

"Let's just run through the scene one more time." He replied. The crew had already left for the night. Jesse had stopped Rachel as she was packing her bag, and asked her to help him with his lines a little longer.

"One more time. Then I'm going home. I mean it." Rachel said sighing. Every since her mini breakdown, she had put one hundred and ten percent into her family. She was certain she had made the right decision.

Jesse instantly snapped into character_."Poppy, Let's leave this town, go to the city, make something out of ourselves." _

"_My family, they'd never understand. I'm engaged to Ezra, he's gonna be a rabbi. I'd be shunned if I left him for you, some country boy with dreams of the big stage."_

"_We can do this Poppy. You're my best friend I can't go without you. I need you."_

"_That's what I'm saying. You shouldn't need me like that. We're just friends."_

"_You're more than a friend Poppy, I. . . I. . ."_

Jesse grasped Rachel's chin and kissed her, his lips meshing against hers, feeling awkward and foreign. Rachel pushed him back, staying completely in character. However Jesse was not in character. "Rachel, I love you." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eye with his thumb, sending chills down her spine. He leaned down, and kissed her again. Something in the back of the theater thumped, and Rachel pushed him away. "What was that?" Rachel said, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"It was probably just the building settling." Jesse murmured, his eyes locked on Rachel's in a dramatic stare.

Rachel stared at him, anger throwing through her veins. "NO THAT KISS. WHAT WAS THAT?"

He went to wrap his arm around her waist but she stepped back. "You can't tell me that you don't feel it. We have unfinished business. Letting you go was the worst mistake of my life."

Rage boiled inside her. "Is this what this is all about? I didn't get this part based on merit did I? It's just some sick twist to get me to fall for you? Jesse I have a family. A baby girl, and Will, Jesse I'm going to marry him. I love him. It's never going to be you ever again."

She grabbed her bag, and leaped off the stage. She pushed open the door, the cool New York air flooding in, and air whipping around her face.

"Rachel?" a voice called, making her heart skip a beat.

She turned around, to see Will leaned up against the building, Lea bundled up cuddled in his arms. "HEY!" She called, rushing over showing Lea in kisses. She leaned in to kiss Will. He was hesitant, his eyes almost glaring at hers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing just some stuff with work. It's got me stressed." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "How was your day? What took you so long?"

"Jesse wanted to practice a little bit longer. I'm sorry."

Will shook his head. "It's ok. Are you sure there isn't anything between you two?" He sounded half joking half serious.

Rachel punched him in the arm. "No."

He hugged her tight, squishing Lea between them. "I love you so much Rachel." He kissed her forehead and handed her Lea. "I gotta run. There's something wrong with the books at the store and I needed you to watch Lea. I promise I won't be too long."

XXX

Will locked the door to his music store, G-note. No matter how hard he tried to get it out of his mind he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and Jesse. The scene replayed in his head over and over again. Jesse's words burned in his mind. "I love you Rachel." Then their lips met, and his heart had broken. He quickly left the theater, before he could see anything else. Then she had lied to him. Straight to his face. Playfully replied with a simple "No." When obviously there was something between her and Jesse, he had seen it with his own eyes. That's what hurt the most. Not that she could possibly love anyone else, sure that hurt, but the fact that she could lie to his face without any sign of remorse or guilt. He placed his hand in his pocket and felt the paper stub in his pocket, and pushed it away from his body. The paper felt coarse and filthy in hands. "_This is the right thing Will. She lied to you._" He thought. He paused for a moment leaning up against a building and slipped the paper out. He stared at the plane ticket, it practically burning his hand. It felt so wrong, but it was the right thing to do. He was going home. To Ohio.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy!" The little girl squealed, running full force toward the man. The man dropped his bag, scooping up the little girl, and hugged her tight. Will pushed past the duo, his heart sinking. He took his bag from baggage claim and escaped to the cool Ohio air. He checked the time on his phone, his screen saver of Lea and Rachel smiled up at him. He quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket and hailed a cab. He gave the cab driver his parents address, even though they didn't know he was coming. He had thought about telling them, but they would of course ask about Rachel and Lea. How could he explain that the woman he had fought so hard for, the woman that he lost his job and almost his family for had found someone else?

The cab driver pulled up in front of the quaint little house that looked exactly as it did when Will was little. Will tipped the driver and walked up to the door. He swallowed hard and knocked.

His mother answered the door, a surprised look on her face. "William?"

He heard his father's voice from the kitchen. "Will? He better have brought my little princess!"

Will frowned. "Uh no dad, I . . . uh it's just me."

His mother's face fell. "Where is little Lea? She looks like she's getting so big from the pictures you send us. I'd like to see her before she grows up."

Will forced a smile on his face. "I had some things to attend to. Work stuff. I promise I'll bring her next time."He was afraid she wouldn't believe him, but she opened the door more and ushered him in.

"Are you staying anywhere son?" His father asked, walking into the living room.

Will shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I left the airport and came straight here. I'm going to call a hotel in a little bit."

"Kind of unorganized for a business trip eh?" his father asked, taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Nonsense! You can stay with us!" his mother said, patting his shoulder. His father eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

XXX

Rachel rolled over to find an empty bed. "Will?" She murmured still groggy from sleep. She sat up, his pillow looking untouched. His side of the bed was practically still made. She tiptoed into the hallway softly calling out his name. "Will? Will are you here?" He was nowhere in the apartment. "_He probably went for a jog"_ Rachel thought, as Will often jogged when he had a lot on his mind. She checked on Lea and sat down on the couch. She reached for the remote when something caught her eye. A slender white envelope sat on the coffee table. Her name was scrawled across the envelope in Will's scribbled handwriting. Rachel started to read the note but soon dropped it, her hand covering her mouth.

"He just left? Did he act suspicious last night?" Kurt said, reading the note over and over again.

Rachel just shook her head. She was too stunned for words. Her heart hurt, for her, but mostly for Lea. Lea sat on the floor with Blaine, making block towers and knocking them down. Until Kurt and Blaine had came over she had asked for Will nonstop and Rachel didn't have answers.

"I just don't understand." Blaine said, stacking a block onto another. "It's not like Will. I mean he just asked you to marry him."

Rachel ran her hand over the smooth band that encircled her left ring finger, making sure their engagement wasn't an in figment of her imagination. "I should call the theater; let them know I'm not going to make it to rehearsal today."

Kurt embraced her lightly. "The show must go on. It won't do any good with you sitting here moping around the house. Go get ready and go. We'll watch Lea."

XXX

Jesse met her outside the theater. "Rachel, you look amazing today. I want to talk to you abo"

She threw her hand in front of his face. "Save it. My life is a total train wreck."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. Please. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I saw you with Will and Lea after rehearsal, obviously you're happy now. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Rachel racked her mind for a minute. The memory of Will and Lea outside the theater seemed like such a distant memory. That's when it hit her. Will had seen her and Jesse kiss! That strange noise at the back of the auditorium, that had to of been Will. She replayed the scene in her mind, her stomach sickening at the thought of what Will must have seen. She threw her coffee at Jesse and turned running toward the subway station.

"Where are you going?" Jesse called.

"To save my family!" Rachel called, not bothering to look back.

XXX

"Son? Do you have a minute?" His father said, standing in the doorway clad in his pajamas.

Will looked up from his book. "Sure dad."

His father sat on the edge of the bed. "What's really going on? If I remember right, you sent us an email with a picture attached, of Rachel showing off a diamond engagement ring. Now here you show up at the door step without her or Lea, with some lousy excuse of a story."

Will dropped his head. "It's nothing dad. Things are just starting to go their separate ways. We're too different. Rachel's given up."

His dad sighed. "That doesn't sound like the Rachel you used to talk about. She sounded pretty determined."

Will thought of the "old" Rachel, in knee socks and animal sweaters, belting out Broadway show stoppers at a moment's notice. The Rachel he had fallen in love with. "She was. But I guess that Rachel is gone. Gone in a New York minute."

"She hurt you bad huh?" his father said shaking his head.

Will looked up at his father. "I loved her so much. Now look at me. I'm a mess; I don't know what to do. I'm lost. Rachel is what I lived for. What do I do now that I don't love her?"

His father patted his shoulder. "You're a man of who thinks with his heart and not his head. You changed your life by changing your heart. If your feelings haven't changed about what to live for, maybe you haven't changed your heart. You still love her. That's why it hurts so bad."


	8. Chapter 8

Will browsed aimlessly through the aisles, tossing items into his basket willy nilly. A woman paused in front of him for a moment before grabbing a box of crackers on the shelf next to him. He pulled his baseball cap down further on his head, trying to go unrecognized. He hadn't wanted to leave the safety and comfort of his parent's house, but his mother's icy stare at breakfast let on that she knew this wasn't a business trip. He threw a few more things in his basket before heading to the checkout line. He lingered at the stores small selection of alcohol before grabbing a case of beer. He hadn't drunk since living with Rachel. Being with her is intoxicating enough. He got in line, anxiously jiggling his keys. He was ready to get out of there. "I'll need to see your id sir." He smiled. "Sure thing." He fumbled with his wallet, coming across a picture of Lea and him. He dropped his wallet, sending things flying everywhere.

"Here let me help you." The man behind him said bending down to help.

Will froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well. The man picked up the picture of Lea and looked up at him. "William?"

Will looked up, locking eyes with Leroy Berry.

"Rachel didn't tell us you guys were back in town?" Leroy said his eyes wide as saucers.

Will clenched his fist. "It's just me this time."

Leroy patted Will on the back. "Next time she better come. I miss my Lea."

Will forced a stiff chuckle. "Me too."

XXX

Ohio looked so small from the airplane window. Twinkling lights dotted the ground. Rachel looked at Lea, asleep next to her. "Look Lea. We're here. We're going to get daddy."

It was late, and Rachel had flown to Ohio spur of the moment. She thought about going to her dad's but she knew if she showed up on their doorstep in the middle of the night they would be full of questions, questions she didn't want to answer. So she called the next closes person she could. Quinn greeted them in front of her apartment, clad in her pajamas and a sweatshirt.

She hugged Rachel tight. "I've missed you!" She glanced at Lea, still asleep in Rachel's arms. "Oh my! Look how big she is!"

Rachel smiled. "Going to be two soon."

Quinn bit her lip; Rachel knew she was thinking of her little girl Beth. A wound that never healed. She sighed. "She's so beautiful."

"I love her to pieces. She's the only thing that keeps me going now that he, now that Will's gone." Her voice trailed off on the word 'Gone'.

Quinn shivered. "Well come on! Let's go inside. It's too cold out here!"

Quinn opened the apartment door, revealing a small but well decorated apartment. "We don't have much room but you're welcome to stay as long as you like.

Puck fumbled down the hall rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Berry!" he hugged her tight. "Put that baby down, make yourself comfortable."

Rachel smiled. "I've missed you guys."

Quinn took Lea from Rachel's arms laying her down on the love seat. "It's been too long."

Puck opened the small hall closet getting some blankets out. "After you get everything settled, I don't want the next time I see Lea to be when she graduates college."

"Don't worry. You won't."

Quinn took the blankets from Puck and sat them on the couch. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks again for letting us stay here."

Quinn hugged her. "Don't worry Rachel. Everything will be fine."

Rachel sighed. "I hope so."

XXX

The bus stop was just a block away from the house. Rachel stood in front of it, Lea propped up on her hip. She knew this was the house; she had memorized every detail from the passenger seat of Will's car that day he told his parents that she was pregnant. She tried to gather enough courage to go to the front door, but her feet were stuck to the sidewalk. Her body was frozen, she was afraid for no reason. "There's no car in the driveway anyways." She said to no one in particular. "I bet no one is even home."

Lea gurgled. "No Mommy."

"Let's go. Are you hungry?" She said, hoisting the toddler up higher. She turned to go back to the bus stop when the front door opened. "Rachel? Rachel is that you? AND MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDBABY!" Will's mother said, smiling from the front steps.

Rachel smiled. She was always a warm and happy person. "Hello ."

Will's mom came down the path way. "Come on! Come in! Look at Lea! How big and beautiful!" She ushered the duo into the house.

"I, um, is Will here?" Rachel said, not sure how much Will had told her,

had already started unbuttoning Lea's coat, and was twirling her around the room. "Grandpa will be so happy to see you!" She turned to Rachel. "He went to the store. He should be back soon."

Rachel swallowed hard. Just the mere mention of facing Will left her sick to her stomach. "Good. Lea misses him."

"He misses her terribly. You too. I can tell the way he mopes around the house all day."

"He . . . he mopes around the house?" Rachel said, a bit of hope rekindling inside of her.

She shook her head. "Yes, business trip or not, he should have brought you two along."

A business trip. So that had been the excuse he had given. Lea looked at Rachel. "Mommy I hungry. Comer!"

Will's mother giggled. "Is she speaking Spanish? Will said he would teach it to his children. I guess he kept his word." She took Lea's hand. "Come on honey. Do you like Peanut Butter and jelly?"

Rachel followed them into the kitchen. was about to say something but the front door opened.

"Mom! I'm back. I ran into someone and it was..." He walked into the kitchen and dropped his bags at the site of Lea and Rachel. "What are you doing here?" His face was a mixture of anguish and anger. He didn't give her time to answer. "I want you out."

"What?" Rachel said her voice a faint murmur.

He grit his teeth. A single tear slid down his face. "Get out of this house."

A/n I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been sick, and every time I write I get horrible writer's block. So again sorry it's been so long, and sorry if this isn't up to par with my usual quality of writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Will's mom slammed the jar of peanut butter down on the counter. "William I demand to know what's going on RIGHT NOW. First you show up here without anyone or anything claiming a business trip. Then Rachel shows up, lost and broken hearted."

Rachel glanced at his mom. "I. . . I never said"

"You didn't have to say anything honey. Your eyes tell the whole story."

Will looked down at Lea, then at his mom. "Why don't you ask Rachel? Tell her how she led me on, how she made me lose everything I had here, only for her to cheat on me with Jesse !"

Rachel drew in a sharp breath. He had seen that kiss between her and Jesse. "Will that was a mistake. It was him not me I"

He threw his hand up in the air. "Save it."

Will's mom sat down, totally clueless. "Who is this Jesse kid?"

"Rachel's ex boyfriend. The one that she said was Lea's dad in the first place. Is Lea even mine Rachel?"

Rachel felt like she had just been slapped in the face. "Do you really believe that I would do that to you? To Lea?"

Will stood just inches from her face, a single tear sliding down his face. "Truthfully, I don't know what to believe anymore."

He pushed past Rachel, and went out the back door.

"Daddy!" Lea called after him, pressing her chubby little hands against the screen of the door.

Will's mom scooped up the now crying toddler, cradling her in her arms. "Hey Lea? Do you like ice cream?"

Rachel kissed Lea on the forehead. "It's ok Lea Bee. You eat some ice cream ok? Mommy's going to go get daddy."

Will's mom flashed a sympathetic smile toward her, and then turned to get Lea an ice cream bar from the freezer.

Rachel pushed open the screen door and headed out to the swing set, Where Will was sitting.

She hesitated as she approached him, but took a seat on the adjoining swing. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, swaying slightly on the swings. "Lea really is yours you know."

Will glanced at her, his face tore apart, tears cascading down his face. "I know. I couldn't deny her if I wanted to. She has my chin."

Rachel smiled for a minute. She turned to face him. "Will, baby what you saw, it was a mistake."

"What I saw was another man kiss my fiancé, and tell her he loved her. The same man that she has been spending a lot of time with. What was I suppose to think?"

"He kissed me. I pushed him back. I told him I had you. I did Will, I did."

Will turned away from her, staring into the sky. "Face it Rachel. Our lives are different. I'm a grown man, ready to settle down have a family. Your life is just beginning. I should have never let you in my hotel room that night. Falling for you, that was a mistake."

Rachel reached for him, but he pulled away. She sighed. "We're not different Will. We're in love. We're not a mistake, we were meant to happen."

He stood up, smoothing out his shirt. He placed his hand on his head. "That's where you're wrong. Wake up Rachel, stop dreaming. We _were _in love. I honestly don't think that we can move pass this. I stood there in the back of that theater holding _our_ daughter who had been crying for you all day. I stood there, watching you in another man's arms, giving away the only thing I had in my life. You."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Will stopped her. "I think you should go now."

Rachel turned away and headed toward the house, her face scrunched up, the pain inside of her bubbling over. By the time she got to the house she was in sobs. Lea ran up to her, chocolate dotting her mouth. "Mama it ok."

She hugged Lea tight. "It's ok Lea. Mama is ok." She tried to dry her tears, but they wouldn't stop coming. She scooped up Lea and wrapped her coat around her. She glanced at Will's mom as she walked to the door. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." Will's mom tried to stop her, but Rachel pushed through, waiting until she was outside for the next round of tears to erupt.

XXX

Will lie in his bed, the memories creeping into his dreams every time he closed his eyes. Rachel's face danced in front of him, her nose scrunched up in a smile, flour across her cheeks, the night he proposed. His hands warm against her skin as he felt Lea move inside of her womb. Her big honey brown eyes starring through him, full of shock and desire in New York that night. He picked up the stuffed animal, the beaten down, thread bare yellow bunny that he had picked up in the living room. Lea's bunny. She must have dropped it when Rachel left. This small little piece of Lea, maybe the last little bit of her he would ever have. He ran his finger across the worn ear, thinking of her tiny face pushed up against the screen door this afternoon, her tiny voice calling after him. He gripped the bunny tightly against his chest, and cried himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n

I've taken down the last chapter I posted and replaced it with this one. It's not the end of the story! I re-read the chapter and I'm sorry I gave that to you guys. It's not the ending Will and Rachel deserve, it's not the ending YOU deserve. I'm rewriting it that chapter, and I now have a plot to continue this story. Thanks for reading my stories and I love that you all subscribe and review! Please re-read this I made some changes. :D

-Caroline.

"Lea be careful!" Rachel called, the toddler running full force across the yard, as fast as her chubby legs could take her.

Leroy Berry placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Let her go. She's just like you were at that age, so active."

It had been almost two weeks since she had last saw Will. Leroy and Hiram had accepted her back with open arms, and little questions. Rachel was getting by, but Life just wasn't the same without Will. It was the little things that hurt the most. The bed always felt cold when he was not there, sharing the blanket keeping her warm. Lea would string along a sentence of words longer than she ever had, but when she smiled and turned around no one was around to share her excitement. What hurt the most was Lea. Some days she went about happy and smiling. Other nights she would cry for hours on end for Will, reaching out for him to hold her. Those were the hardest. Lea ran through the yard, the cool spring air blowing through her dark brunette curls. She was so small, so innocent, everything perfect in her eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Hiram said, snapping pictures of his granddaughter.

Rachel smiled. She bent down and kissed his balding head. "I love you daddy. I just need to get back. It's not going to get any easier."

Hiram hugged her tight. "I really wish you and Will would get back together."

Rachel frowned. "I've done all I can."

She turned to say something to Leroy but he was running toward Lea, who was lying motionless in the grass.

XXX

Will hadn't really had any sleep; Rachel haunted every corner of his unconscious mind. As soon as he closed his eyes she was there. Her warm smile glowed in his memory, her face radiant as the sun's ray. He tossed and turned fighting off dreams of nimble fingertips running through his hair, soft kisses across his collar bone. He truly missed her. When he wasn't thinking of Rachel he was thinking of Lea. He missed her terribly too. Poor Lea, he hated to see her suffer like this. Her little stuffed bunny stared at him from his dresser. Oddly enough he had been in this position once before. Back when Rachel told him it wasn't his baby. A boiling anger burned deep inside of him, with the mere thought of Jesse. He had ruined everything in Will's life.

The phone rang snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

The caller i.d. read "000-0000." _"That's strange" _thought Will. "MA! Whose number shows up all zeros?"

"All zeros? I think that's the hospital?" she called from the kitchen.

He picked up the receiver. Rachel was on the other end, in complete hysterics. "Will, its Lea. There's been an accident."

"Is she ok? What happened? I'm on my way!" He exclaimed. He slammed the phone down. His legs instantly felt weak, he couldn't move. Everything was going by in slow motion.

His mother appeared, out of breath. "Wha. . .What's wrong?"

He grabbed his father's keys. "Lea had an accident. She's in the Emergency room." He fumbled with his tennis shoes before throwing them aside for a pair of his father's house shoes. He didn't bother with a coat; he just pushed open the door and ran to the car.

XXX

He ran to Rachel, wrapping her in his arms. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Tears ran down Rachel's face, her eyes red and swollen. "She . . . she fell. I was watching her; I turned away for just a minute and she fell. She hit her head on a log." She said loud sobs over taking her.

He smoothed back her hair, rubbing her back gently. "She's going to be ok, trust me."

Rachel drew in a sharp breath. "She was just so limp when he picked her up, like a little rag doll."

He squeezed her tighter; closer to him if that was possible. "It's going to be alright. She's here now; they're going to do their best."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. Something about him just made her feel so safe, so secure. She was whole with him.

"Miss Berry?" The doctor said interrupting their reunion.

Will turned to face him. He offered him his hand, "hello, Will Schuester, Lea's father."

The doctor shook his hand. ". Lea's fine. She has a mild concussion, and she received some stitches. She's awake now, and asking for someone named 'Kurt'?"

Will turned to face Rachel, a smile across his face. "She finally said his name!"

The doctor ushered Will, Rachel, Leroy and Hiram to her room. She sat on the small bed, a bandage above her right eye. It hadn't been that long, but her forehead was already turning shades of violent blues and wicked blacks. "DADA!" she squealed. 

Will scooped her up gently, kissing her cheek. "My Lea! Hi baby girl are you!"

She looked at Rachel, then at Will. "I miss you dada."

Will smiled, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "I missed you to baby."

XXX

Will stayed until Lea was asleep. "I'm going to go now." He whispered softly to Rachel. He tried to mask it but the hurt ran deep in his eyes.

"oh." Said Rachel, partially stunned from his comment.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, sending chills down his back. "I'm sorry Will." He remained silent. "Will, please? This is crazy."

He looked at her, his expression mournful. "I'm trying to see you in there, but I just see those lies. From now on every time I would kiss you I would see you kissing him. How am I supposed to not go crazy?"

Rachel sighed, withdrawing her hand. "I can't make you stay but I wish you would."

Will turned away from her, and silently exited the room. He made it all the way to the elevator before the tears came.


	11. Chapter 11

As Rachel knocked on the door her stomach turned, tying itself in knots. Clark, Will's dad opened the door. "Rachel? Hello! Come in." he gestured for her to come in. 

She smiled meekly at him. "Is Will home?"

He motioned upstairs. "He's in the shower, should be out any minute."

Rachel sat down on the edge of the couch.

Clark looked down at her, the poor girl worn and tired. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea?"

Rachel shook her head. "No thank you." She twisted the small silver band on her left ring finger. She hadn't brought herself to take it off yet, taking it off would be giving up.

Clark sighed. "I really hope he listens to you. He's been miserable without you."

Rachel smiled. "Me too."

He glanced at her and then busied himself with the stack of mail lying on the coffee table. "When he first brought you here, I wasn't sure how I felt about you two. He already had one woman lie to him, and led him to believe he was having a baby, and it devastated him. I didn't want him hurt again."

Rachel bit her lip. In some essence she had hurt him.

Clark continued. "But I've grown to love you. And of course I love Lea to pieces. She's my first grandbaby! You're lucky you don't live in Lima full time, I'd spoil her rotten!" he chuckled loudly. He paused for a moment and gripped Rachel's hand lightly. "I know you wouldn't hurt him Rachel. If you say it was a mistake, believe you."

Tears blurred in Rachel's eyes. "Thank you."

"What's going on here?" Will called from the staircase. His curls were springy and tight, droplets of water glistened at his brow."

Rachel stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I. . . I came to talk to you."

Will sighed. His eyes communicated so much expression, it hurt. "We have nothing else to talk about."

Rachel stomped her foot. "This isn't like you."

Will came down the stairs, inches away from Rachel. "I guess people change."

Clark tiptoed out of the room, praying that his son would come to his senses.

Tears blurred Rachel's vision. "I've got to go back to New York. Come with me please."

Will shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Rachel, I've been hurt. Too many times for you to possibly understand. I can't try anymore."

The duo stood there, frozen for a moment. Rachel stared deep into Will's eyes, trying to find the root of this bitterness.

She slipped off her ring and placed it in the palm of his hand. "Do you remember that song 'Fix You'? 'If you never try, you'll never know.' I may be young, but I understand." She left, slamming the door behind her.

XXX

Will ran, the cool Lima air filling his lungs. Rachel was the only topic on his mind, her beautiful face twisted with such pain as he had muttered "I can't try anymore." The truth was, his love for Rachel scared him. When he had saw Jesse kiss Rachel, the pain of losing her became all too real. Losing her would be the ultimate destruction for him; it was unhealthy how much he needed her. This was better for Rachel, he kept telling himself. Without him suffocating her, clinging to her like a small child, Rachel could burn bright like the star she was. It took everything he had not to break down and weep like a baby every time he saw her, but this is what she needed. She needed the spotlight she so deserved.

XXX

"Welcome home!" Kurt and Blaine shouted as Rachel entered the New York apartment.

Rachel smiled. "Doesn't feel much like a party."

Lea squealed. "BLA BLA!"

Kurt coaxed her. "Come here to Uncle Kurt!" he emphasized his name.

Lea stared at him blankly, and turned to Blaine lifting her arms for him to pick her up. "Bla Bla!"

Kurt placed his hand on his hip and shook his head. "She is Rachel Berry jr."

Rachel hugged Kurt, tight. "I've missed you."

Kurt hugged her back. "Everything's going to be ok, you have us here, and we're going to get through it."

Blaine hoisted Lea high into the air, her giggling filling the room. The little girl was oblivious to the drastic changes happening in her life, all that mattered was the current moment in time.

"Watch out for her stitches. Don't pop one out!" Rachel called.

Kurt offered her a red plastic cup. "Sit down, relax."

Rachel took a sip, gagging as the liquid burned down her throat white hot. She sniffed the drink, a foul smelling beverage. "What is in this!"

Kurt laughed. "Nothing worse than your concoction of cough syrup and crushed up Oreos."

Rachel let out a small peel of laughter. "Last time I drank anything stronger than a cup of coffee. . ."

"You kissed me?" Blaine interjected.

Rachel laughed. "Yes! Oh my that seems like so long ago!"

Chuckles filled the room. "You remember that one time I had the whole football team do the 'Single Ladies' dance? Oh Blaine I wish you could have saw it was OUTSTANDING!" Kurt said clapping.

Rachel took another sip of her drink. "Who wants Chinese?"

"Yes please!" Kurt said, cheering.

The trio sat in the living room of Rachel's apartment, drinking, sharing memories and Chinese food. For a moment Rachel forgot her troubles, enjoying the food and the company. Lea eventually fell asleep on Rachel's lap, Rachel running her fingers through the toddler's springy curls.

"We should probably get going." Blaine said looking at his watch.

Kurt glanced at Lea. "Yeah you should get her into bed."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you both. This is exactly what I needed."

XXX

The warm effects of the alcohol were burning out quickly, Rachel's body curled up in a ball on her bed. Lea lay next to her, sprawled out, mouth open, snoring gently. The blanket was swaddled around her, like a cocoon. She was a blanket hog. Just like Will. Rachel sighed, getting out of bed. She fumbled into the living room and flipped on the TV. She wrapped the threadbare quilt from the couch around her and mindlessly thumbed through endless channels of infomercials. She longed for Will, but pushed the feeling aside. She was strong, independent and able. She was going to do this on her own.


	12. Chapter 12

Lea cried her face crumbling up as Rachel sat her down. "It's ok" Rachel cooed, "I'll be back in just a little bit baby".

The daycare director took her hand, "Come on Miss Berry, she'll be fine the moment you're gone. We see this all the time."

Rachel's heart sank as she left the room, watching Lea run toward her, big tears in her eyes. Rachel hadn't wanted to put Lea in childcare; she and Will had always wanted one parent home with her. However things were different this time, and she had to get on with her life. She waited until she was on the busy New York streets to release the tears. She leaned back on the brick wall of the building, silent tears streaming down her face. She wanted to go home, bury herself in her blankets until Will came to his senses. But Will wasn't coming back. She wiped away her tears and marched on, headed to work.

Jesse was on stage, illuminated by a stark white spot light. His lips curled up in a devilish smile, sending chills down Rachel's spine. "Well hello Rachel."

Rachel snubbed him, and grabbed her script. "Let's just not do this. Can we just rehearse?"

Jesse brought out his arm and began to wrap it around her waist, but Rachel stepped back. His eyebrow arched, "Rachel? What's wrong? It's ok for us to be a little close." In a slight whisper he added, "I thought about you the whole time you were gone. Maybe with Will gone, we can pick up on what we had going on."

Anger over took Rachel, Hatred of Jesse seeping from her pores. Before she could even think her hand flew across his face, sending a loud "POP!" echoing throughout the theater. The stage crew stared in aw, one even dropping a piece of the scenery. Rachel got inches from his face, stabbing a finger into his chest. "We don't have anything. That little prank you did cost my daughter her father. Even if I did someday want someone other than Will, It certainly would NOT be you. Do you understand? There is no "us." No matter what, I love Will and only him. We are only going to rehearse and nothing else. Got it?"

She turned to face the director, who had a surprisingly pleasant smile across his face. She smiled back at him, "From the top?"

XXX

Will starred mindlessly at the TV, Kelly Rippa yapping about the perfect manicure. He sank lower in his bed, the dark curtains pulled over his window only added to his depression. He buried himself in his blankets and moaned. He had an interview at an accounting firm later today and should probably start getting ready but he couldn't move. He didn't sleep anymore, since visions of Lea and Rachel often danced in his dreams. On nights when things were really ugly, his memories would play back in his head, only with Jesse instead of him. Life was just simply going through the motions, not really mattering to him anymore. He couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror, yet he was certain he had done the right thing. There was a knock at the door and Will threw a pillow at the door. "Go away" he mumbled. The door opened and Mercedes Jones walked in. Sam, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Finn shuffled in behind her.

Will sat up in his bed, startled. "Wha. .. What on earth?"

Mercedes turned off the TV. "We're here for a Gleentervention."

Will eyed the group suspiciously. "A what?"

"Sort of like a wakeup call." Sam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We've all seen you slumming around town, broken hearted."

Santana tossed herself down next to Sam. "What Lisa Rinna is trying to say here is, we're tired of you sulking around town, wining about how your life sucks. And we all know that Berry is in New York, being all over the top dramatic about this. So how about you do the world a favor, actually take a shower, comb that awful, pretty fly for a white guy afro, and stop being Mr. Melodramatic?"

Quinn smacked Santana's arm and rolled her eyes. Finn stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Rachel needs you. All anyone can think about is how she was when you were arrested, all depressed and everything."

"Dude, I didn't see her talk for a whole week. And this is Rachel we're talking about!" Puck interjected.

Quinn opened the curtains, letting the sun stream in. "What do you say? Why don't you go get her?"


	13. Chapter 13

Lea toddled into the bedroom, tapping away at Rachel's phone. "Daddy. I call daddy."

Rachel took the phone away from her, and tossed it on the bed. "Leabee we don't have time for that right now," She said, dodging the toddler's request. "Mommy's going to be late."

She slipped on her black pumps, and glanced at the clock. "It's already six thirty? We've got to go! We still have to drop you off at Kurt and Blaine's!" Rachel threw some Cheerios in a baggie and handed them to Lea and rushed out the door.

XXX

Traffic inched across the city, the New York skyline hazy in the horizon. "6:30" glowed bright green on the taxi's clock. "Isn't there another road you could take?" Will asked, leaning toward the cab driver.

"This is the other way. There's an accident on the turn pike." The cab driver said his voice raspy and thick.

Will tapped his foot nervously as the car slowly made its way. His body ached to hold Rachel and Lea in his arms, to smell Rachel's warm, intoxicating scent. She was so close he could feel her, just mere miles away from each other. Yet again the Glee club had saved his life, his "Gleetervention" rescuing him from his own stupidity. The cab crawled to a stop just blocks away from the apartment, wall to wall traffic. Will pulled out his wallet and threw some bills at the driver. "I'll walk from here. Thanks!" he said exiting the cab. Thankful that he had kept up his strict jogging regimen, he dashed down the street.

XXX

A bright bouquet of expensive red roses greeted Rachel as she made her way into her dressing room. The ostentatious arrangement had to be from none other than Jesse. She pushed it aside and found a small round vase, brimming with her favorite flower, daisies. The aroma was sweet, and she smiled. She searched for a card but there wasn't one.

"Ten minutes until Showtime, ." A quirky little intern said, poking her head in.

Rachel smiled at the intern. "I'll be ready."

She dressed in a hurry, and got final touchups on her makeup.

The stage was dark, the thick velvet curtain the only thing keeping her from the audience. She took her mark next to Jesse, and smiled. "Thank you for the Daisies. How did you know they were my favorite?"

Jesse took a step back from her, appalled. "Daisies? I never. . . I only send the finest Rachel. I sent you roses."

"But if you didn't . . . who"

"Take your marks!" the director called, interrupting her.

Jesse stepped back into place, Rachel resting her hand on his chest.

"Showtime!" the director cheered, as the curtain went up, the dazzling lights blinding Rachel.

XXX

Will ran down the hall, out of breath. He knocked on the door, calling to Rachel. "Rachel? Rachel its Will. Look I'm sorry, please just open up."

There was no answer. He slumped down against the wall, defeated. He dialed Finn's number.

"Did ya get her?" He answered cheerfully.

"She . . . she's not here. If she's in that apartment, she's not coming out for me." His face crumbling.

Mr. Kline, the old man that lived in the apartment next to him. "William? Is that you?"

He placed his hand over the receiver, "Yes. I came to see Rachel but she's not home."

Mr. Kline smiled. "She left about a half hour ago. All dolled up for her opening night. I hope you're staying this time. That Lea misses you something awful."

Will jumped up, smiling at the old man. "Thank you! And I will be staying this time."

He picked up his phone. "I've got to go Finn; I can't miss Rachel's opening night."

**a/n sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you a little something to hold you over. I know what it's like waiting on a story to update! **


	14. Chapter 14

The applause thundered around her. Her heart beat, thundering in her ears, blood coursing through her veins a mile a minute. The stage lights burned Rachel's skin with a fiery iridescence, but she remained poised and smiling. For all the nights she had laid awake wondering if she made the right decision, this made up for it. The stage was "home." The crowd applauding and cheering, this was her moment, where she truly belonged .She and Jesse took their final bows as the curtains closed. The cast and crew collapsed into a sea of cheers and hugs, thankful for a show well done. The director busted out champagne and started pouring it into red plastic cups. Rachel quietly turned and headed back to her dressing room. "Rachel! Come celebrate!" someone called.

She smiled meekly. "I've got to pick up Lea. But have fun!" The truth was the one person she wanted to celebrate with was long gone. She opened her dressing room door and screamed. Will sat on the small velvet couch clutching a program. "Quite a response you got out there huh?"

"Will. . . .I. . . ." Rachel sputtered, her body frozen, words tangled in her throat.

He walked over to her and grasped her chin. "I love you."

Rachel began to try to speak, but he cut her off. "I love you. My life without you is empty. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't breathe. Rachel, you complete me. I can't walk around pretending everything is fine, missing a piece of my heart. I'm not expecting perfect but like you said, if I never try, I'll never know."

Rachel collapsed into his arms, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed both sides of his face, forcefully pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met eager and full of longing. Electricity coursed through their veins, their hearts beating loud and wild. His hands became tangled in her locks, and she dug her fingers into his back, unable to determine if this were really happening. "Will. . . I . . . sorry. . . I. . ."

Will brought a finger to her lips, his eyes glistening, with tears. Rachel pressed her body into his, two mangled, bodies, warn and ragged becoming one human being again.

"I see you got my daisies." Will said, focusing on the flowers.

Rachel smiled and dried her eyes. "They're from you?"

He smiled. "The day I left, that morning that I saw. . . Me and Lea were walking to the theater and she saw daisies in the window of the flower shop. She looked at me and said "Pretty". Daisies are her favorite flower, just like you. We went in, got her one for her hair, and ordered you a bouquet, delivered on opening night." He gasped, pressing his hand to his mouth. "Oh my God, Lea. How is she? Oh I miss her. . . Where is she?"

Rachel smiled, her eyes tearing up all over again. "She's with Kurt and Blaine. Do you want to go get her with me?"

Will smiled. "I would like that." They linked hands and walked out.

XXX

Kurt opened the door. "Rachel I told you to go on and celeb. . . oh sweet cream and butter! Will?"

Will smiled. "Hi Kurt."

"I . . . wow. Glad to see you."

"Where is my little Lea bee?' Rachel said smiling at Kurt.

"Oh it's the cutest thing. Come in look." He opened the door and ushered them in, giving Rachel an inquisitive smile as Will passed by. On the sofa, Blaine sat fast asleep, Lea curled up in his arms snoring slightly.

"What is she wearing?" Rachel giggled, taking in Lea's extravagant outfit, of green rain boots, polka dotted tights, dozens of brightly colored necklaces and a tutu.

Kurt smiled. "She loves playing dress up. She gets that from Uncle Kurt."

Will walked over and scooped her up. Lea opened one eye, peeking out beneath her dark fringe of eyelashes. She closed it tight, and latched her arms around Will's neck. "Daddy, daddy I miss you."

Will hugged her tight. "Let's go home baby."

"Daddy come home?" Her tiny voice croaked out.

Will wrapped his free arm around Rachel's waist, "Yes, daddy's home."

THE END.

A/n there will be an epilogue: D


End file.
